


fire in the hole

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Fake Character Death, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Hawkmoth takes cover before he detonates the explosives; Ladybug and Chat Noir, unaware and unwarned, cannot.





	fire in the hole

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: when the smoke clears

Hawkmoth steps out from behind the now-battered wall and surveys the field of battle: around him Paris is burning, but he cares only for the two young people—little older than Adrien, who is elsewhere and safe—who sprawl where the explosion threw them, hand in hand. He moves closer, cautious of Chat Noir's recklessness and Ladybug's beloved traps, but both lie bloodstained and still: dead, he thinks, and he will not regret it; when he dons the Ladybug Miraculous he now reaches for, they will live, knowing nothing of their power.

A hand closes sharp around his ankle, the Cat Miraculous burning cold: "Do it and die," the boy snarls, and the girl wrests Hawkmoth's sheathed sword-cane from his hand and levers herself up, grinning fierce and bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](http://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
